A Moment Like This
by OniAkamari
Summary: On a cold wintery day Kyo reflects upon his life and his standings with Tohru.


**Author's Note:** This was written as a Christmas '07 gift for my dear friend Fluffy Mama Sesshy aka Dani

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or any of the bishies and characters

* * *

The snow which had fallen for days had stopped at last leaving inches of snow covering the grounds and a slick sheet of ice on the top. For a certain zodiac, this weather was considered an abomination.

Ginger paws walked carefully on the ice as the cat dragged what looked like a school uniform in his jaws. "Wet. Wet. Wet," the cat muttered between the clothes as he made his way home in the cold.

"Ah! Kyo-kun are you home from the dojo so soon?" Tohru called as she opened the door after hearing the cat's cursing.

Just as the door was thrown open there was a pop as pink smoke exploded revealing Kyo in his human form. Tohru squeaked, blushed, and threw the door shut as Kyo quickly got dressed.

Once the cat had dressed, to get warm they soon sat down to some tea with Shigure, as Yuki was still working with the council. "So Kyo-kun changed from the cold?" Tohru asked curiously.

"It's because of all this snow and ice," Kyo sighed, putting his head on the table, "Why can't it just go away?"

"You really should be more careful, Kyo," Shigure warned setting his cup down. "If you had come only five minutes sooner you may have changed in front of Tohru-kun's friends."

Kyo stared, "They were here?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah, they wanted to make sure I was alright. They worry too much, I'm perfectly capable to handle myself."

Both the dog and the cat looked away refusing to agree with that statement as silence fell over the group, Tohru looking between them slightly lost, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing , Tohru-kun," Shigure smiled as he stood up. "Well I'm off," he announced grabbing his coat and heading to the door.

"Oh! Will you be back by dinner?" Tohru asked, "We're having nabe tonight."

The dog pouted, "I'm to miss Tohru-kun's nabe? Oh dear, maybe I should tell my editor I'm sick-"

"No!" Tohru cried shaking her hands and head, "No no, I'll save you some Shigure-san! You have work, go." _That poor, poor woman, _Tohru thought worriedly as Shigure laughed and left Kyo and Tohru.

Kyo sighed softly as he watched Tohru bustle about cleaning up and getting started on dinner.

"Ah! Kyo-kun, would you mind helping me at the grocery store to get dinner?" she asked.

The cat nodded and stood up before getting a jacket thrown at him, "What the hell?"

"If you don't stay warm, you'll turn into a cat in public again," Tohru reminded him with a smile as she put her own coat on.

Kyo blinked at the coat before putting it on and following Tohru out the home, locking up behind him as they went. His mind though remained on everything but the dinner they were to prepare.

His deal with Akito was almost up and he had yet to beat Yuki. His freedom, his life, everything was at stake and their high school years were nearly done for.

He looked up at Tohru ahead of him, carefree as she walked through the snow knowing next to nothing about the curse. How he wished things could stay like this forever. For things to stay peaceful and normal like this though, that was too much for a zodiac, especially the cat.

Damn the rat for tricking the cat. Damn the cat for being cursed by god. Damn god for the curse of the zodiacs. Damn the zodiacs for ruining everything.

As Kyo clenched his fist bitterly, inwardly complaining about his life and all the injustices he had faced, Tohru turned to look at him. "Kyo-kun?" she asked softly.

Her voice broke him from his reverie as his eyes met her worried brown ones. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Kyo kicked himself for worrying her before nodding, "Of course. Everything is fine," he lied.

Tohru looked at him silently. "My mom used to say that lying to protect others only hurts both people more than the truth," she whispered.

"If the truth hurt less I wouldn't hide it," Kyo murmured inaudibly so Tohru never noticed. The girl looked at him before turning to start off again before his hand caught hers. "I promise, I'll tell you when the time comes," he whispered.

Tohru blinked not understanding him before nodding, "Alright, Kyo-kun. If that's what you want I trust you."

Kyo reached a hand out and brushed her bangs from her face as they stood on the snow, wind blowing softly between them.

It was these moments, that neither of them wanted to lose.

The two smiled softly at each other before Kyo messed his hand in Tohru's hair. "Come on, we have to get ready for the nabe before there's not enough time for it to cook."

"Oh! You're right, heh I nearly forgot," Tohru giggled as she moved to turn only to find ice and fall, before Kyo could catch her she slid down the icy slope.

Kyo freaked for a moment before sliding down the small slope without falling. He bent down beside Tohru, "Are you alright? Can you stand?" he asked worriedly.

The girl giggled as she got to her feet with Kyo's help, "Ah, I'm fine. I only slipped."

Kyo sighed in relief before leaning his forehead on her shoulder, "You're going to take eight lives of mine like that," he sighed as Tohru blushed from the closeness.

"Ah..eh… Kyo-kun was worried?"

"Of course.." he mumbled turning his head to glance at her, pink lighting his cheeks.

Tohru smiled softly and temporarily forgot herself and hugged Kyo who sighed as he was reduced to a tabby cat in her arms.

"AHH! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Eh, eh," she spun around, "No one's here, thank goodness," she sighed as the tabby cat shook his head with a soft smile of amusement.

"It's fine," he assured her as she looked down at him before smiling. "What are you smiling about?" he huffed.

"Kyo-kun Kitty Ears!" She squeaked before she played with his ear making the zodiac cat fidget and over all squirm as he tried to get away. Their laughs and yelps of surprise rang through the small clearing as the snow began to fall again lightly, the nabe long forgotten.


End file.
